Some conventional vehicles have a rear passenger area that includes one or more rows of bucket or split bench seats. Some of these seats, such as a center seat, can be removable in order to maximize cargo space behind the front seats and/or provide access to a rear or third row of seats. A typical removable seat assembly includes front and rear anchors, which are mounted to the floor of the passenger compartment. The seat also includes latches that are configured to engage or disengage the anchors to allow installation or removal of the seat. However, such latch and anchor arrangements, especially when designed to have an interference fit between the latch and anchor/striker, increase installation and removal efforts of the associated seat. Accordingly, while such conventional removable seat assemblies work for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved assembly that is easier to install and remove.